


Das seltsame Geschehen auf der Blumenschau

by cricri



Category: Agatha Christie's Poirot (TV)
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Platonic Life Partners
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:13:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Poirot braucht Hilfe. Hastings hilft.>Post in meinem LJ





	Das seltsame Geschehen auf der Blumenschau

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Hilferuf – h/c – fürs Team  
> Fandom: Agatha Christie’s Poirot  
> Genre: very mild h/c, Freundschaft/Liebe, platonic life partners  
> Handlung: Poirot braucht Hilfe. Hastings hilft.  
> Länge: ~ 500 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 60 Minuten  
> A/N: Der Ort der Handlung ist aus Epsiode „How does your garden grow?“ entlehnt. Hier wird Poirot, um ihn selbst zu zitieren, „zu einer rosafarbenen Rose ernannt“.

***

 

Er hatte Poirot eigentlich nur einige Minuten aus den Augen gelassen – Blumenschauen waren wirklich nicht sein größtes Interesse, auch wenn er natürlich mitgekommen war, wo doch die nach Poirot benannte Rose heute als schönste Neuzüchtung des Jahres prämiert werden sollte. Aber wenn sie schon stundenlang Rosen betrachten mußten, hatte er wenigstens bei Tee und Sandwiches zugreifen wollen.

Daß er Poirot kurz darauf im Gespräch mit einer attraktiven jungen Dame wiederfand, war nicht weiter ungewöhnlich. Poirot hatte ein Talent dafür, von jungen Damen angesprochen zu werden. Auch daß Poirot sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihn mit einem freudigen „Hastings, mon ami!“ begrüßte, so als hätten sie sich nicht gerade erst vor zehn Minuten aus den Augen verloren, war an sich nicht ungewöhnlich. Was sehr ungewöhnlich war, war der flehende Unterton in Poirots Stimme – ein Ton, den er noch nie bei dem anderen gehört hatte. Es klang fast wie ein Hilferuf.

Poirot machte sich ja gerne lustig über seine mangelnde Kombinationsgabe, aber diesmal kombinierte er so schnell, daß er wahrlich stolz auf sich selbst war. Der überaus begeisterte Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Dame, die Poirot anstrahlte, als habe er den Mond aufgehangen, Poirots Tonfall und die unübersehbare Anspannung, die er ausstrahlte, und nicht zuletzt die Hand der jungen Frau auf Poirots Unterarm – und dann stellte Poirot ihn schon vor, so wie er ihn meistens vorstellte, aber mit deutlicher Betonung auf _Partner_. Und er zögerte keine Sekunde, sondern trat so dicht neben seinen Freund, daß die junge Frau wohl oder übel einen Schritt zurückweichen mußte, wenn sie ihm nicht ungebührlich nahe kommen wollte.

„Sehr erfreut.“ Er nickte knapp und spürte im gleichen Moment, wie Poirot einen Arm durch seinen schob.

„Macht Ihnen das Knie wieder zu schaffen, Poirot?“ Bevor sein Freund antworten konnte, redete er weiter, diesmal zu der jungen Dame gewandt. „Er wollte unbedingt die gesamte Konkurrenz in Augenschein nehmen, obwohl ihm der Arzt gesagt hat, er muß sich schonen.“

„Ah, Hastings … immer müssen Sie übertreiben.“ Poirot lächelte verbindlich. „Aber ich muß zugeben, eine klein Rast wäre angemessen. Ich hoffe, Sie wollen mich entschuldigen, Miss Ashcroft.“

Miss Ashcroft war noch einen Schritt weiter zurückgetreten und nickte. „Selbstverständlich.“ Ihre Begeisterung schien deutlich abgekühlt und er spürte, wie sich Poirot neben ihm nach und nach wieder entspannte. Sie verabschiedeten sich höflich und gingen Richtung Teezelt.

„Mein lieber Hastings, Sie haben sich eine Tasse Tee verdient. Ach, was sage ich – eine ganze Kanne Tee.“

Er mußte schmunzeln. Großes Lob fürwahr. „Denken Sie, Sie können wieder alleine gehen?“

„Wenn es Sie nicht stört …“ Poirot stützte sich noch ein wenig fester auf seinen Arm. „Es sind nur noch wenige Schritte.“

Vermutlich starrten sie so einige der anderen Besucher an. Aber andererseits … Er war es gewöhnt, daß Poirot angestarrt wurde, und damit oft genug auch er selbst. Und auch wenn ihnen Miss Ashcroft sicherlich nicht mehr hinterher sah – er spürte, wie sehr Poirot diese Szene mitgenommen hatte. Von Fremden ungefragt angefaßt zu werden, das war für ihn noch schlimmer, als wenn das Geschirr im Schrank nicht nach der Größe sortiert war. Da konnte die fragliche Dame noch so jung und hübsch sein.

„Natürlich stört mich das nicht, alter Freund.“

 

* Fin *


End file.
